Haki
Haki (Ambition) is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the One Piece world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy (Observation), use life force (Armament) and overpower enemies (Conqueror's). Information *'Users': Various *'Fighting Style Focus': Willpower Manifestation Overview Haki, unnamed at the time, was first seen when Shanks used it to scare off the Lord of the Coast to save Luffy when he was a child from the wrath of the Sea King. The term "Haki" was first coined and used much later when Blackbeard was commenting on Luffy's bounty in Jaya, and was hinted at during Shanks' visit with Whitebeard. The underlying concepts of Haki were introduced during the Sabaody Archipelago and Amazon Lily Arcs. The concept was clearly explained by Rayleigh to Luffy at the start of the latter's training on Rusukaina Island. Haki is dormant in every living person, but it's rare for most people to ever awaken that ability. Intense training can awaken it, as can extreme shock, such as with Coby during the Battle of Marineford. Two known people (Aisa and Otohime) were born with the ability. Due to the fact that Haki originates from an individual's spirit and not their body, even if the user's spirit is transferred into another body, they are still capable of using Haki as if they were in their original body. However, Armaments Haki is finite, and overusing it will render the user unable to use it for a set period while it regenerates. It is unknown if Observation and Conqueror's Haki can be overused as well. Types of Haki Haki is separated into three categories, or "colors": Observation Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities; Armament Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Conqueror's Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. Most people who can use Haki tend to have a type they are better at and as a result focus on that type. However, a person can improve their abilities with all the types of Haki, it just requires more work. Furthermore, at least two types of Haki can also be used simultaneously. Known Users So far the characters who have clearly shown the use of Haki or have been stated to be able to use it are: *All Mantra Users **Eneru *All Marines with the rank of vice admiral and above. Of these, the following have actually demonstrated use: **Borsalino **Kuzan **Sakazuki **Monkey D. Garp **Smoker **Gen *Blizzard *Edward Newgate *Monkey D. Aika *Monkey D. Luffy *Nami *Portgas D. Ace *Rob Lucci *Roronoa Zoro *Stefan *Tashigi *Vinsmoke Sanji In the Fairy Tail verse, there is only one character who have been shown the use of Haki by far: *Natsu Dragneel Trivia *The term "Haki" is a word that has multiple meanings when translated into English. It can mean "ambition", "will power", "drive", "spirit", "vigor" and "aspiration" to name a few. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Important Terms